Tuyo, mio y nuestro
by Kina Ni Juu
Summary: El era un alfa. El un omega. Y cuando el celo llega de imprevisto, lo pasan juntos y es inevitable ese resultado. Ahora esperaban un hijo...y no eran pareja. Vikturio Victurio


Prólogo

Entre los 15 y 16 años es cuando las personas descubrían su naturaleza. Si eran alfa, beta u omega. Y Yuri ya tenía la edad para saberlo, solo faltaba que se manifestará y eso lo tenía nervioso.

Yuri deseaba ser un alfa, como Viktor o JJ para no sentirse inferior a ellos porque eso seria como una patada en el culo, por no decir su orgullo como hombre. Aunque no le molestaría ser un beta como su abuelo y evitar tener que pasar por los celos y todo eso que tenían los alfas. Ni siquiera le gustaba pensar en que existía una posibilidad de que fuera también un omega porque eso destruiría por completo su orgullo.

No eran muy comunes los omegas macho en la actualidad, aunque si había y Michele Crispino y Guang-Hong Ji eran prueba de ello en el mundo del patinaje sobre hielo, y siendo el de Rusia, la homofobía era muy presente y era un horror ser un omega hombre. Eran mal visto y discriminados. Y la tenían difíciles en la sociedad. Aun se luchaban por sus derechos y la igualdad.

Era principalmente miedo que tenía por esa posibilidad más que rechazo y asco. Si así por su complexión y sus facciones algo femeninas ya la tenia difícil, siendo un omega lo seria aun más. Y no quería ni pensar en las burlas que recibiría y las fuertes criticas. Sabia que a Guang-Hong y a Michele se les había presentado problemas por ser omegas. Eran oscuras ideas que no quería pensar.

Yuri seria beta o alfa. Ninguna otra de esas dos opciones. Y estaba seguro de eso.

Suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en eso. Había ganado la Grand Prix y era su fiesta, su momento. Yakov y Lilia le habían organizado una pequeña fiesta para felicitarlo, aunque todo había sido idea de Mila y Viktor, que novedad.

Todos habían venido, desde su abuelo, a los patinadores varones y mujeres, a los entrenadores, ninguno había faltado. Aunque le hubiera gustado ver a los señores Katsuki y Yuko, les había cogido cariño aunque nunca fuera a decirlo en voz alta.

Se término la bebida y cuando iba a tomar una copa de vino ahora que nadie le prestaba atención, escuchó el ridículo canto de JJ y risas que lo asustaron. Se volteo y miro con el ceño fruncido como el canadiense gritaba que como regalo le cantaría a Yuri con su banda de rock.

Yuri iba a gritarle alguna grosería para que se callara cuando lo sintió.

Un fuerte calor que lo hacia sudar y un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Como su olfato se hacia más sensible y su aroma se hacia muy dulce hasta parecer algo empalagoso. Como sentía su piel sensible y perdía la fuerza en las piernas cayendo de rodillas. Como su miembro se endurecía. Como sus pupilas de dilataban. Como sentía algo escurrir de su entrada que palpitaba deseosa de una sola cosa. Como un solo pensamiento golpeaba con fuerza en su cabeza.

Como un fuerte gemido escapo de sus labios y se encorvó más. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y no pudo comprender que le pasaba. Sentía las mejillas enrojecidas y la respiración entrecortada. Tenía miedo.

Sintió que alguien lo abrazo, voces y gruñidos. No quiso levantar la mirada y saber que pasaba.

-Vamos Yuri, tenemos que sacarte de aquí-dijo su abuelo

Yuri gimió y se removió en los brazos de su abuelo. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y como pudo, miro a la cara a su familiar.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?-preguntó angustiado y la voz aguda

Aunque sabia lo que pasaba, necesitaba que se lo confirmara, que destruyeran por completo sus esperanzas pero no pudo escuchar nada porque un fuerte aroma llego a sus pulmones y gimió anhelante de el, de más de ese alfa sin embargo no se atrevió a buscar de quien provenía ese aroma tan penetrante y delicioso que lo hizo gemir más.

Se vio arrastrado y cuando algo lo pincho en el brazo, todo se volvió oscuridad y perdió la conciencia.

 _ **Tengo**_ __ _ **una**_ __ _ **nueva**_ __ _ **historia!**_ __ _ **Y**_ __ _ **Vikturio! (Victurio) 7w7**_

 _ **Debo**_ __ _ **de**_ __ _ **admitir**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **desde**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **inicio**_ __ _ **Yuri**_ __ _ **on**_ __ _ **ice,**_ __ _ **me**_ __ _ **gusto**_ __ _ **mucho**_ __ _ **esa**_ __ _ **pareja**_ __ _ **pero**_ __ _ **como**_ __ _ **todos**_ __ _ **se**_ __ _ **fuero**_ __ _ **más**_ __ _ **por**_ __ _ **el**_ __ _ **viktuuri**_ __ _ **:v y**_ __ _ **me**_ __ _ **dio**_ __ _ **un**_ __ _ **poco**_ __ _ **de**_ __ _ **cosa**_ __ _ **escribir**_ __ _ **una**_ __ _ **historia**_ __ _ **de**_ __ _ **ellos**_ __ _ **y**_ __ _ **luego**_ __ _ **apareció**_ __ _ **Otabek**_ __ _ **y**_ __ _ **me**_ __ _ **gusto**_ __ _ **el**_ __ _ **Otayurio**_ __ _ **pero**_ __ _ **no**_ __ _ **me**_ __ _ **gusta**_ __ _ **más**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **el**_ __ _ **Vikturio.**_ __ _ **Así**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **yolo**_ __ _ **:'v**_

 _ **Es**_ __ _ **una**_ __ _ **historia**_ __ _ **omegaverse**_ __ _ **por**_ __ _ **lo**_ __ _ **tanto**_ __ _ **tendrá**_ __ _ **M-Preg**_ __ _ **y**_ __ _ **habrás**_ __ _ **lemon**_ __ _ **(smut)**_ __ _ **y**_ __ _ **bebés**_ __ _ **7w7**_

 _ **Quiero**_ __ _ **agregar**_ __ _ **otras**_ __ _ **parejas**_ __ _ **pero**_ __ _ **aún**_ __ _ **no**_ __ _ **termino**_ __ _ **de**_ __ _ **decidir**_ __ _ **cuales.**_ __ _ **Lo**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **es**_ __ _ **seguro**_ __ _ **es**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **habrá**_ __ _ **EmilxMicky**_ __ _ **y**_ __ _ **LeoxGuang**_  
 _ **Así**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **acepto**_ __ _ **sugerencias. ¿Que**_ __ _ **otras**_ __ _ **parejas**_ __ _ **gustaría**_ __ _ **que**_ __ _ **haya?**_

 _ **Sera una historia corta, no creo escribir más de 10 capítulos pero si pongo extras de otras parejas tal vez sean un poco más.**_


End file.
